Abrasive products generally contain or are formed from abrasive particulate material. Such abrasive particulate material can be used as a free abrasive, such as in the form of a slurry, or a fixed abrasive, typically either a coated abrasive or a bonded abrasive article. Abrasive articles, such as coated abrasive articles, are used in various industries to machine work pieces, such as by lapping, grinding, or polishing. Machining utilizing abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from optics industries, automotive paint repair industries to metal fabrication industries. Machining, such as by hand or with use of commonly available tools such as orbital polishers (both random and fixed axis), and belt and vibratory sanders, is also commonly done by consumers in household applications. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products. Various types of automated processing systems have been developed to abrasively process articles of various compositions and configurations. For example, coated abrasive strips, rolls or tapes, fed from automatic abrasive feed machines are employed to process parts, such as automobile and powertrain parts (e.g., crankshaft, camshaft, transmission shaft, steering shaft, steering rod).
As an abrasive article is utilized, the abrasive properties are diminished through wear as sharp edges are dulled. Controlled breakage, such as through microfractures, of the abrasive particles can continually renew the abrasive surface and extend the life of the abrasive article. However, loss of abrasive particles eventually results in a worn abrasive article that is no longer useful and must be replaced.
Abrasive particle formation, such as through chemical synthesis routes or through bulk material processing routes (e.g., fusion and comminution), is considered a fairly well developed and mature art area. However, the industry continues to demand even further improved particulate materials that may offer enhanced machining performance and increased lifespan.